List of Vehicle Weapons
Guns John Ordinance Co: G1 Heavy Machine Gun - ''' A common primary weapon of light ground vehicles and light aircraft. Usually chambered in 20mm. '''USR G1A1 HMG - '''A variation of the G1 Heavy Machine Gun that uses a rotating barrel. This model was also known as the '''G1 Rotary Cannon. '''It boasted a greater RoF, but needed much more ammunition. '''USR G1A2 HMG - '''Like the G1A1, it had a rotary barrel, but it was rechambered to 30mm and thus has greater armor penetration and destructive capacity. This model has since been replaced with the AVGG (see below). '''USR G1A2HB MG '''- A heavy barrel heat resistant monobarrel version of the G1 that allows high-explosive rounds to be fired. '''AVGG [Azman Vehicular Gatling Gun] - '''A Gatling Gun(s) equipped onboard certain vehicles that has extremely high rate of fire when put against similar guns of its class. Unlike the G1A2 MG, it can be quickly rechambered for rounds with calibers of 20-40mm. As well, due to the advanced recoil dissapatives and compact size, it can be modified so F-24s can mount them onboard as their guns. '''Vehicular Scatter Shotgun - '''A superscaled version of the M1 Scatter-X installed on Light Vehicles for dogfights and close-range attacks. Uses slugs, but containing 20mm rounds in place of pellets. Called the '''AirScatter because of its use on variants of the F-24 Vortex. Pilots using those vortices require their flaps extended to a certain degree to reduce pressure from firing the shotgun. It also has a rather low number of uses and needs to be closer to be used, due to the lower pressure ammunition. ' Mechanical Turret - '''First developed by JOHN ORD, the production and selling of the weapons systems is now under the Xerxcephron-LJX brand after a semi controversial deal. They are autoloaded from base stocks, but unlike vehicular vehicles, their rate of fire is slower, and they have active cooling linked to activity, so they can cease fire and cool at any given time. There are four standard variants, of which are equipped with '''Twin-Linked M145 Rotary Machine Guns, Twin-Linked CAWS VI Flak Cannons, '''a single '''85mm AP Rocket Launcher, or Twin-Linked G1A2 Rotary Cannons', although the latter is no longer manufactured after Xerxcephron-LJX obtained the license to make the turrets, and it was found to be outmoded. CAWS VI Flak Cannon - 'The principal counter to Aircraft. Stands for Counter Aircraft Weapons System. '''CAWS VI Heavy - '''A heavy twin-barrel upgrade of the FLK6 by KryoNM/CoAxial installed aboard ''Shiokara-class Destroyers to exterminate swarms of enemy aircraft. The motor is based off of JOHN ORD's Mechanical Turret, but tweaked for enhanced performance, and a new temperature regulation system eliminates the chance of a shutdown mid-combat. '''CAWS VII'' High-Velocity Anti-Aircraft Cannon -'' KryoNM NG Railgun - 'A electromagnetic weapon firing saboted munitions at high speed, it is capable of perforating light armor and harrassing heavies. Downsides are the power need and the slow rate of fire. '''Azman Works GTL24 Rotary Cannon - '''Rotary Cannon for multiple purposes using 24x120 rounds, currently fitted on A-33S Tracker only. A CIWS-based variation is under development. '''Azman Works HVAD23 Rotary Cannon - '''Developed by Azman Works for Jeeps and Tanks in past, it was rejected as JOHN G1 already could be fitted for such purpose. Thus, Azman Works sold the weapons designs to KryoNM which later was used for a new variant of the CAWS VI Anti Aircraft Gun .It is now license produced by KryoNM for HV74 Helicopter Gunships which will replace HV47 Helicopters. '''PACT Anti Vehicle-Air Rotary Cannon X-412 - '''Used in Sukhoi SU-147 Esminets, can destroy Tank in second Ammunition '''Flak rounds - '''The standard for anti-aircraft cannons mounted on ships and turrets. '''20mm Ball-T: '''Basic round for the G1 Heavy Machine Gun. '''John Ord Co. 20mm -' A High Explosive variant of the 20mm round, trading AP for light vehicle damage and anti Infantry Capacity. Usable only with the G1HB Machine Gun. 'Standard 30mm round - ' 'Azman P951 round -' A replacement for the original 20mm round. Compatible with the modified AVGG for the Vortex Fighter. '''Az-P953 - Original replacement for the 30mm round, but without HE or AP capabilities. Az-P953A - 30mm round with Armor-Piercing capabilities. Az-P955 - High-Explosive 30mm round. Az-P955A '''- High-Explosive 35mm round. '''Az-P957 - In development. Caliber unknown. Az-Q920 '- Boron Carbide tipped Armor Piercing 20mm Rounds developed to increase anti armor capabilities of lower tier Attack Helicopters '''Az-Q924-1 '- Boron Carbide tipped 24mm Rounds used for GTL24 Rotary Cannon of A-33S Trackers 'Az-Q924-2 '- High Explosive 24mm Rounds developed for future CI-24 Truck Based CIWS Units 'PACT-Q982 '- High Explosive Anti Tank 50mm Rounds used for PACT Anti Vehicle-Air Rotary Cannon X-412 of Sukhoi SU-147 Esminets Artillery '''Standard Cannon - 'Use for ground artillery. Can fire rounds with calibers of 85-120mm. '''Standard Rocket Pods - '''Standardized use of air and naval artillery when firing rockets. Comes as variants with 2-6 barrels. '''Rampage Rocket Pods - '''An upgrade to the Standard 6-barreled Rocket Pod built for the ''Okuma-II-class Destroyers. Utilizes RBW Mk2 rounds for fast reloading/firing. '''Heavy Rocket Pods - '''A heavy rapid-firing missile deployer used in Aircraft Bombardment Attacks. Comes in 2- ,4-, 8-, and 16-cartridge variants. Solely utilizes RBW Mk3 rounds. Mounted only on the A-35 Tracker and F-24F Vortex Fighters. '''SH Obliterator - '''150mm AMCS - Sometimes dreams come true. The 150mm Aircraft Mounted Cannon System was a mad idea. But, it proves it's worth. '''PACT Ion Cannon Q-5125 - '''1000mm HEAT round, used in Primary Weapon in Sukhoi SU-147 Esminets Ammunition '''Armor-Piercing Rocket - '''Comes in 45mm, 85mm, and 105mm variants. '''USR Mark 1 round - '''A high-explosive round, with standardized use in RBM ground and naval artillery. '''USR Mk1a - '''A slightly-weaker variant of the Mk1, but applies Heat-seeking capabilities when fired from aircraft and faster reloading/firing speed for ground and naval artillery. '''Azman XO395X - A rare, special variant of the heatseeker missile. Unlike the Mark 1A, it is a completely anti-flare rocket: A portion of the warhead is substituted by a supercomputer that rapidly uses different frequencies to differ the target from debris from flaring. About 2 in 50 quintillion heatseekers in storage are those said variants. USR Mk2 - 'Weaker in strength compared to the Mk1, but they are typically mass-fired in high numbers to compensate for the low damage and therefore vaporize targets fast together. Used only by the Multi-barrel Missile launcher installed on AFVs and Rampage Rocket Pods. '''USR Mk3 - ' A missile that, when fired in swarms, vaporizes targets almost instantly when used in conjunction with another heavy cannon. Weaker warhead, but has more damage potential on targets due to its accuracy compared to its predecessors, and damage is still collateral regardless of the target. 'USR ALHR Launched Heavy Rocket '- A round fitted with a high bypass rocket and synchronizing fins to reduce drop to the lowest levels. Uses a Mini-Thermobaric-Charged Warhead. 'Alepex round '- A 150mm HEAT round ??? - A 20X-mm AP round in development '''PACT Mk214 - '''A 1000mm HEAT round, used in Sukhoi SU-147 Esminets Deployment/Bombardment All weapons in this category are dropped from aircraft in bombardment attacks. '''USR Marks 1-3: See Artillery Mizrak - 'A reverse-engineered RBW Mk3 round by Azman Works. It can lock onto ground targets and deal higher explosive damage. '''USR Cluster Bomb MK82 - ' '120mm Fragmentation bomb - ' 'USR Thermobaric Bomb -' '''Thermobaric mod.1 - Adds a depth charge and controlled detonation sequence to the above to target submerged objects, however it features a less powerful warhead in favor of electronics. USR EMP Bomb -''' '''USR Thermonuclear Bomb - '''An immense fission bomb that has the potential to wipe out an entire base, its resources, and anything within a half-mile radius. However, the USR forbade its use on the battlefield. '''Azman Guided Neutron Bomb - '''Created for strikes with hypersonic gliders from Robloxia Orbit. Featured a booster and spinner thrusters for maximum acceleration and stability. It is equipped with a 30 Megaton Neutron warhead. Combat Safety Organizations like BWGO intend to reduce the warhead's size for a lesser chance of lethal accidental detonation and fair use on the battlefield. '''USR B819 Nuclear Bomb - '''Created to Obliterate entire PACT Army, It is equipped with 300 Megaton, Used to Nuclear bombard North Korean Capital city after incident about chemical weapon. (No offense to north korean) Plasma Note: Some weapons here are infantry weapons. They will be re-categorized. '''KryoNM NG Railgun - See Guns RPR Plasma Round - '''A round containing highly reactive plasma that explodes upon contact with a moving object. Leaves a trail of radiation by its high-speed flight path and location of detonation. '''BW-SMG-X - '''JOHN ORD-developed Special Infantry Weapon, Red-class. High Rate-of-Fire Sub Machine Gun. '''BW-Rifle-X - '''JOHN ORD-developed Special Infantry Weapon, Red-class. Anti-Material Rifle with Antimatter-capped rounds. '''BW-Golden - '''JOHN ORD-developed Special Infantry Weapon, Red-class. Plasma Pistol. '''BW-DMR-X - '''JOHN ORD-, later KryoNM-, developed Special Infantry Weapon, Red-class. Plasma Designated Marksman Rifle with an underbarrel Scatter Shotgun. Ammunition All weapons in this category use superheated fluids or antimatter by default. BWAA has banned the use of RPRs due to concerns of radiation poisoning and lethal premature detonation. However, organizations around it are reviewing the ban to ensure the weapon's revival under fair use.